A busway system is a prefabricated modular electrical power delivery system which typically includes two or more busways, one or more busway joint packs, and may include a plurality of plug-in units. Each busway includes one or more phase-conductors and a housing. For example, in a three phase system, the busway can include three live phase-conductors or three live phase-conductors and one neutral-conductor, depending on the type of system architecture being employed. If required, various plug-in units or electrical components can be directly connected to one or more plug-in connection sites spaced along the busways to draw power. Each busway joint pack is used to physically and electrically connect two sections of busway together.
A common problem in busway systems is the management of the rise in temperature of the busway system within the busway joint pack. A rise in temperature within the busway joint pack limits the overall thermal performance of the busway system, which directly affects the required size of the busway and/or the size of the phase-conductors. Using larger phase-conductors to accommodate the rise in temperature at the busway joint pack increases the size of, and accordingly the costs of, the materials needed to make the busway system. As phase-conductors are typically made of copper and/or aluminum, which can be expensive, such a solution can be expensive. Another problem caused by the rise in temperature at the busway joint pack is a potential degradation of the busway system due to excessive heat, melting, deformation, etc.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus and system. The present disclosure is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.